Uncertainty At Its Finest
by MerWhoLockian1112
Summary: It's the year 2013, and time for Arthur's return. Merlin is ready and waiting. Reincarnation!fic, picks up just after the end of series 5. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Contains angst and bromance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - I was so sad at the series finale, so I felt the need to continue it where Arthur returns. Plus I thought that Arthur experiencing the modern world would be HILARIOUS.**

**Thanks to my fabulous beta, TheImpossiblePen.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Merlin. If I did, a lot of flailing and 'asdfghjkl' would ensue.**

_'I have died everyday waiting for you, darlin' don't be afraid, 'cos I have loved you for a thousand years...'_  
Merlin switched off the radio as he got into bed. That song had become annoyingly repetitive recently, and brought back painful memories. It had been almost a thousand years since Arthur's death, but Merlin had a feeling he would return soon. He could feel his magic stirring in the pit of his stomach, his toes and fingers tingling, even as he lay in bed - in the year 2013, no less. He'd lived through births and deaths of generations, through countless discoveries and inventions, without Arthur.  
He lay there thinking. When Arthur did return, and Merlin knew he would, how would the Once and Future King react? Would he be delighted, confused, scared? A lot had changed since Camelot's day. Kilgharrah had said that Arthur would return when Albion needed him most. Merlin had seen many bad things happen, including World Wars one and two, genocide and other unspeakable things, without Arthur's return. He dreaded to think what must happen to warrant it. Merlin had, at several points, thought of giving up on ever seeing Arthur again and seriously considered taking his own life, before remembering that he couldn't. Suffering without the relief of death was the curse of the immortal.  
Merlin slept fitfully that night. He dreamt of terrible disasters - wars, attacks and natural disasters -, all happening at once without Arthur there to help. He thrashed about, tangling himself in the duvet. It was only when he woke, sitting bolt upright with sweat dripping from his pale face and his chest rising and falling like a ship on a stormy sea, that he escaped.  
Running a hand through his hair, he shoved on a pair of shoes, grabbed a coat and made his way downstairs. It was still dark, though only just, but Merlin had found that sitting by the lake always calmed and relaxed him, so, after grabbing his phone and keys, that was exactly what he did.  
He walked down the road from his cottage with his hands deep in his coat pockets, and the cold air turned his breath to steam. He sat down on the grass by the bank of the lake, leaning against an oak tree and not caring that the dew was slowly permeating his striped pyjama bottoms. Due to his interrupted sleep, he was soon succumbing to slumber.  
It was for this reason that he didn't notice the waters of the lake begin to ripple as the sun peaked over the eastern horizon. He was also oblivious to the appearance of a young man - he couldn't have been more than twenty-seven or twenty-eight years of age - with golden blonde hair and piercing blue eyes as his head rose above the surface. The figure began to wade in towards the shore. In fact, Merlin only became aware of the situation at hand when he woke about half an hour later to find that the man lay on his side in the grass, as fast asleep as Merlin had been only minutes previously. Merlin's eyes widened and his jaw dropped when he saw the man. Far from being a stranger, he was someone Merlin knew very well indeed.  
"Arthur?"

**So, thoughts? Reviews are very welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - So here's the second chapter, hope you likey!**

**Special thanks to reviewer, ****Fire Child 123**

**On with the show!**

Immediately, Merlin was crouching beside him, sweeping Arthur's soaking blonde hair away from his eyes.  
"Arthur, can you hear me?"  
No response came. Merlin resolved to pick him up, grabbing under Arthur's arms. The heavy armour, chainmail and waterlogged cloak had increased the prat's weight considerably. Merlin began unbuckling the armour, his fingers working quickly and nimbly out of habit. Some things he simply never forgot.

When he had Arthur down to his tunic, breeches and leather boots, Merlin hid the remaining garments under a bush. He put Arthur's left arm around his shoulders and pulled him up, and he began the arduous journey back to his cottage.  
It was still early, so there weren't very many cars around. Those who did see them probably thought they were two young men stumbling home after a heavy night of drinking down at the pub. Merlin thought it just as well that the road was quiet, dreading what Arthur would make of the cars zooming along at an alarming pace. Knowing Arthur, he'd probably blame it on sorcery or suchlike.

When he finally reached his front door, Merlin fished his keys from his coat pocket and lugged Arthur up the stairs, finally laying him on the bed in the guest bedroom. He pulled off Arthur's boots, put them under the bed and glanced around the room, making sure to stow away anything Arthur wouldn't recognise. The clock went into the chest of drawers, the television was stashed inside Merlin's wardrobe, and the radio went straight in with the clock. Satisfied that the room looked as mundane as it could, Merlin left Arthur to rest and went to shower and change into black skinny jeans, a blue t-shirt and brown zip-up hoody. He quietly drew up a chair and got out his copy of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (Merlin didn't care if it was meant for children, he still got teary every time he read it). Before beginning, he checked the time on his phone. It read 06:14 - the sight alone made Merlin yawn loudly. His eyes battled against the next few pages, until he nodded off once more, his chin dropping down to his chest.

"Merlin?"  
His eyes snapped open to find another pair staring into his. Arthur was awake, propped up on his elbows. A smile slowly spread across Merlin's face at the sight of his King.  
"Arthur..." Before he could stop himself, Merlin threw himself at Arthur, hugging him as tightly as he could.  
"Glad I'm back, then?" Arthur said, slightly winded by the strength of the Warlock's embrace. Merlin drew back, wringing his hands.  
"Merlin, what are you wearing?" Arthur asked, looking Merlin up and down. Merlin glanced down.  
"Well, these are jeans, this is a t-shirt, and this is called a hoody," Merlin replied, indicating each garment as he mentioned it. "Times have changed, Arthur," he added softly.  
Arthur lay down on his back, staring at the ceiling. He turned back to Merlin with a slightly inquisitive and confused expression. "Merlin... how long has it been since...?" he asked.  
"Almost a thousand years. It's the year two thousand and thirteen."  
Arthur's eyes widened. "It can't be... Not a thousand years, surely..."  
Merlin nodded.  
"But.. you can't have been-"  
"Alive all this time? I have. I'm immortal, Arthur. I can't die."  
Arthur sat up again, still shocked. "You've been alive for almost a millennium?"  
Merlin nodded. "Nine hundred and eighty-seven years, seven months, three weeks and four days. Waiting for the return of the Once and Future King," he said with a small smile.  
"And so it has come to pass," Arthur replied. The two men grinned widely. "It's good to see you, Merlin." They clasped each other's forearms in the familiar warrior's greeting**.**

**I'll post the final chapter sometime... maybe tomorrow if you're lucky... :)**

**Reviews welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So here's the final chapter. Thanks to everyone who followed, favourited and reviewed!**

Merlin stood from his chair, releasing Arthur's hand. He set his book aside and turned to face his friend.  
"Come on, you can't stay in bed all day. You must be hungry. Food?"  
Arthur nodded, and got out of bed. He followed Merlin downstairs to the kitchen, his head twisting rapidly left and right at each new sight.  
"Merlin, what's this?"  
"Arthur, that's called a light bulb. Don't touch it, it's hot!" he added, though he knew he was too late when he heard a very un-kingly shriek. Merlin rolled his eyes.  
"Clotpole," he muttered, "I told you it was hot."  
Arthur only glared. After a few seconds, though, both men grinned before continuing into the kitchen. Arthur said nothing, only gazed in awe around the bright, airy room. Merlin smiled, and went to the fridge.  
"Hungry?" he asked, getting out bacon sandwich materials, which he knew would be familiar to Arthur.  
"After a thousand years at the bottom of a lake? Of course I'm hungry," Arthur replied, then saw the fridge, "what is that?"  
"It's called a fridge. It keeps food cold."  
Merlin watched and smirked as Arthur reached his hand inside and marvelled at the gooseflesh that formed. Shaking his head, Merlin got out a frying pan and started cooking the bacon.  
"Since when can you cook?"  
Merlin grinned.  
"Something I've picked up over the years."  
Arthur watched Merlin cook, sitting on a stool at the breakfast bar. When the sandwiches were constructed, Merlin got two plates from the cupboard and sat next to Arthur. As they ate, Merlin told Arthur of the events in the aftermath of his death - about how he had gone to live in Ealdor and never returned to Camelot - "Too many memories. I just... couldn't." - of Gwaine's death, and how only two knights of the round table had survived.  
"What of Guinevere?" Arthur asked anxiously, "did she remarry? Did she have an heir?"  
Merlin explained how, four or five weeks after Camlann, Gwen had found herself to be with child.  
"That last night we spent together.." Arthur muttered. Merlin nodded. "Even though I did never go back, Leon and Percival visited regularly, Gwen less so, though she did have a kingdom to run."  
He also told of how, after 50 years of Gwen's peaceful reign, a dreadful plague spread through the kingdom. None survived. Merlin saw a single tear slowly glide down Arthur's cheek, but said nothing.  
"Done?" Merlin asked. Arthur nodded, and Merlin put the plates on the draining board with a sigh.  
"Urgh," he exclaimed, "you certainly smell like you've spent the last thousand years at the bottom of a lake. D'you want to take a shower?"  
"Do I want to what?"  
"Er.."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"You have a waterfall inside! It's sorcery—It must be!" Arthur exclaimed. He and Merlin were in Merlin's bathroom, both getting increasingly soggy (well, Arthur even more so) from the shower's spray.  
"No, it's just a thing called indoor plumbing," Merlin said, running one hand down his face and trying not to roll his eyes too obviously.  
"Are you sure?" Arthur asked, putting one hand under the spray. Merlin nodded.  
"Look, you get washed, and I'll go and get a towel and some clean clothes."  
"What's wrong with these clothes?" Arthur asked, sounding offended.  
"The same clothes you have been wearing for over a millennium? Come on, they're practically infused with stagnant lake water. Plus, clothing styles have changed over the years. Trust me."  
Merlin turned to leave.  
"Merlin?"  
"...Yes?"  
"So this is for..." Arthur was holding a bottle of pomegranate scented shampoo.  
"Your hair," Merlin said slowly, like he was conversing with a toddler, "and this is for your body." Merlin passed him a bottle of Lynx shower gel. Arthur nodded. "Now, you're sure you don't need my help?" he asked patiently.  
"Yes, Merlin, I'm perfectly capable of washing myself."  
Merlin grinned. With a glance, he checked that the water was as hot as was bearable before leaving Arthur to it.  
After pinching himself hard in the arm to make absolutely sure he wasn't dreaming, Merlin went upstairs to his bedroom. He got a clean, fluffy white towel, black boxers and navy socks from the chest of drawers, tossing them haphazardly onto the bed. Then, from his wardrobe, he selected jeans, a sky-blue t-shirt and red hoody. After folding the outfit and towel into a neat(ish) pile, he carried it downstairs and knocked on the bathroom door.  
"Arthur," he yelled through the door, "towel and clothes!"  
He quickly opened the aforementioned door, dumped the clothes and towel, and quickly closed the door again.

Merlin grinned. Arthur was back. Finally.

An hour later, Merlin was sat on the sofa with his laptop when he finally heard the shower spray cut out. He had knocked several times to check on Arthur, but with no response. At least now he knew Arthur hadn't fallen and knocked himself out. Merlin returned to his laptop screen.  
That was until ten minutes after that, when Arthur had still failed to reappear.  
"Arthur, are you alright?"  
"I'm not wearing this!" came the response. Merlin rolled his eyes.  
"Can I come in?"  
Arthur opened the door, and Merlin entered. Arthur stood in boxers and socks, his arms crossed.  
"You can't be serious."  
Merlin passed him the jeans. Arthur raised one eyebrow.  
"They're more comfortable than they look, honest."  
Arthur reluctantly took the jeans and put them on, requiring some help from Merlin with the fastening.  
Next came the t-shirt with more success. It was the hoody that caused problems. Namely, Arthur got stuck. Merlin pulled down on the offending garment, ignoring Arthur's grunts of protest, until his head appeared, Arthur's hair ruffled and damp.  
"There. Presentable at last."  
Arthur turned to look in the mirror, and glared at Merlin.  
"I look ridiculous."  
"No you don't. You're more comfortable, though. Am I right?"  
Arthur didn't want to let on that he was. Very much so. The hoody especially was soft and warm, and felt wonderful against his skin.  
"Still not happy that I have to wear your clothes."  
"What do you mean? What's wrong with them?"  
"Well... you're a servant. I've had to wear one of your shirts before, remember? That wasn't pleasant..."  
"Hey, I washed that shirt especially!" Merlin exclaimed, crossing his arms, "anyway... I'm not a servant anymore. And you're not the king."  
Arthur's jaw dropped.  
"What do you mean I'm not the king?! If I'm not then who is?" Arthur said indignantly.  
"We have a queen now. Queen Elizabeth. You're equal to me, now," Merlin said with a smirk.  
"Well, that's great. I'm no longer on the throne of Camelot and I seemed to have lost all social status."  
"You haven't lost all social status, Arthur. It could be worse," Merlin said.  
"But there's someone else on the throne of Camelot," Arthur said, still disgruntled. Merlin said nothing. He only stared into the corner of the room, wringing his hands and not able to look Arthur in the eye.  
Arthur stared at him solidly, grinding his jaw. "Merlin."  
Merlin ran a hand down his face. "Arthur... there is no Camelot. Not anymore," he said softly, his hand dropping to his lap.  
Arthur stared at him, a heavy weight sinking in his chest. "No. No, that can't be possible..."  
Merlin nodded. "After Gwen's... passing, there was no heir. The castle, the city, almost the entire kingdom crumbled where it stood. Now it is the stuff of myth and legend."  
"But you've seen it—you've lived it! Tell people! Spread the word that they're wrong!" Arthur almost shouted, sounding exasperated and desperate.  
"Who would believe me? Tell people I'm the real Merlin, who has been alive over a millennium. They'd laugh in my face and turn me away, Arthur."  
It was Arthur's turn to run a hand down his face. "So you haven't been able to share the truth with anyone?"  
"I haven't really had anyone to share it with. I've just been waiting."  
"For me?"  
Merlin nodded. "I almost gave up, thought you'd never return. Hell, several times I considered suicide, and then I remembered that I can't die. It's a curse," he added softly.  
Arthur had no words. That one of closest friends, his last remaining piece of Camelot, had been close to attempting to take his own life because of Arthur... Arthur threw himself at the thinner man, wrapping his arms around Merlin, who seemed rather shocked. "Don't ever harm yourself because of me. Yes?" Arthur said, his voice slightly muffled by Merlin's shoulder. His former manservant nodded shakily. "Don't ever. Orders of the king," Arthur added, pointing at the man. They smiled at each other and the tension began to fade.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Now then, since we've wasted half the day gossiping like girls," Merlin said brightly, "Why don't I spend some time acquainting you with the outside world? Fancy a stroll to the supermarket? I'm out of a few items, and you could probably do with a little exercise." He turned and left the room.  
Arthur folded his arms across his chest, his shoulders drawn back as he glared at his friend. "Even now you dare to say I'm fat?" he asked in disbelief, sounding very much like his former self so many years ago.  
Merlin turned and handed Arthur a belt. "Here. I've punched an extra hole in there, just for you," he added, fighting to keep a neutral expression.  
"Merlin?"  
Merlin turned to look at Arthur. "Yes, Sire?" His eyes glittered with amusement.  
"Shut up."  
And so it was, the invincible duo was back together again. Mayhem and chaos were sure to follow in short order…

**Fin. Virtual hugs and cookies to everyone who reviews.**


End file.
